poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mal's efforts
Here's Mal from total drama was making his efforts of being nice in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. moons later, at Canterlot High School the students are busy making banners in the auditorium for the school's upcoming musical showcase Peppa Pig (EG): Let's put brown paint to make muddy puddles! Suzy Sheep (EG): That's a good idea! former school bully goth Mal swipes the paint brush from Peppa's hand Mal: Want some help? Peppa Pig (EG): Uh, no thanks, We're good. Rebecca Rabbit (EG): And we're kinda busy making a banner. Mal: Oh. Okay. the brush back to Peppa and looks down sadly Zaptor (EG): Hey Mal, Over here! Flurr (EG): We gotta work this! Mal: Right then. Mal walks towards them, the other students glare at him and mumble silently around him, making him uncomfortable Mal: Sighs I had no idea the whole school would be here. Zoey (Total Drama): Cheer up Mal, Everyone know to be kind. Mal: Thanks. and Zaptor Created a Delicious Dessert Banner poster Magnifo (EG): Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself. Zaptor (EG): And it smells like cake! Lunk (EG): It does? Sniff Flurr (EG): Yes. puts the poster to Lunk's Face like cake Lunk (EG): Yum. Zaptor (EG): We used frosting instead of paste! Slumbo (EG): Uh, Lunk, you've got a little somethin', uh... Lunk (EG): Did I get it? Shuff (EG): Heh, not exactly. Principal Azulongmon and Principal Zhuqiaomon Arrives Principal Azulongmon: Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase! cheer Principal Azulongmon: This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal. students glare at Mal, who buries his face in his hands with his Humiliation, one final time. A few hours later, in the music room Mal: Ugh! I am never gonna live that down. Lunk (EG): You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal. Mal: A demon monster. I turned into a cackling demon monster. Zaptor (EG): And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army! Magnifo (EG): Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos. Seismo (EG): Yeah, To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before! Zaptor (EG): One, two, three! The Mixel Dramas: There was a time we were apart~ But that's behind us now~ See how we've made a brand new start~ And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh~ And when you walk these halls You feel it everywhere~ Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)~ And I'm so glad that we're better, Better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Chomly (EG): There was a time we couldn't see~ Past the differences~ Seismo (EG): That separated you and me~ And it left us on our own~ Teslo (EG): But now you walk these halls~ And friends are everywhere~ The Mixel Dramas: Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!~ We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)~ Now that we are back on track (We... are... back...) Yes, I'm so glad that we're better, better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ Whoa-on, oh-whoa-oh~ Oh, yeah, we're better than ever~ they finish playing, their mixel parts disappear. Mal applauds Wizwuz (EG): I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer mixel part. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those amazing mixel parts. Gwen: Yeah, Mixel parts are the coolest ever. Krader (EG): I just wonder why it happens. Flain took his crown back to Planet Mixel. Shouldn't that mean he took all the magic back with him? Gobba (EG): Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome! Duncan (Total Drama): You mean our band. Volectro (EG): That's right! Gobba (EG): Duh! It was my idea to start the Mixel Dramas so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist. hear a knock at the door. It opens and Rose Rock Flain's new love interest, comes in Rose Rock (EG): Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight. Jawg (EG): Uh, we're getting there. Magnifo's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Krader's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase. Rose Rock (EG): Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all. Seismo (EG): Sorry, Rose. I don't think Flain's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon. Rose Rock (EG): nervously Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it. bonks the door then leaves Duncan (Total Drama): That's pretty nice. Magnifo (EG): Well. giggles Someone is quite the smitten kitten. Mal Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Rose used to be an item. Mal: It's okay. Rose is a great girl and all, but I never really liked-him liked her. I was just using her to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't he? Magnifo (EG): Mmm... horrid. All 24 Mixels: Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc. Zaptor (EG): Yep! Duncan (Total Drama): Well, Okay. Shuff (EG): But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around. Mal: Thanks, Shuff, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way. the speaker, operated by Vice Principle Zhuqiaomon, turns on Vice Principle Zhuqiaomon: Mal, please report to the main foyer. Mal: Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me. Magnifo (EG): Okay. Well. Good luck with that. Mal: Thanks, Magnifo. See you later. Mal leaves, Gobba turns to the Mixel Dramas Gobba (EG): We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"? Lunk (EG): Um, Gobba? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote? Duncan (Total Drama): If you want rock. Gobba (EG): We'll get to it. Lunk (EG): Oh. Okay. Gobba (EG): guitar cordCategory:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts